Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-24260466-20140712131541
Als Meis Augen auf die von Bridget trafen, waren es nicht die roten Augen ihrer Schattenseite. Nein, es waren für kurze Zeit die eisblauen Augen des Mädchens, das Bridget liebte. Doch nachdem sie einen Blick tauschten, kam das rot zurück und nahm sich wieder die Führung. "Du kannst nicht gewinnen kleine!" Gerade als sie noch etwas zu sich sagen wollte, rammte jemand ein Schwert in ihren Rücken und aus ihrer Brust ragte eine Spitze. Sie griff nach hinten und zog das Stück himmlisches Metall aus ihrem Körper. "D-das ist nicht-?!", stammelte der Engel hinter ihr herum. "Weißt du. Nur das Schwert eines Erzengels kann mich töten, aber lass mich mal aufzählen. Raphael und Gabriel sind tot und Michael sitzt mit Luzifer im Käfig fest. Hab ich recht? Und unsere Seite hat das Schwert Luzifers." Mei grinste triumphierend, doch der Engel wollte nicht aufgeben und rief Verstärkung. Hinter ihr tauchten mindestens 10 Engel auf. "Scheißdreck." flüsterte sie. Der Regen prasselte ohjne Gnade auf die Engel und die Jäger herein. Mei Drehte spielerisch das Schwert in ihrer Hand herum. Na dann kommt mal her! Die Engel Gottes rannten auf sie zu und sie ihnen entgegen. Der erste schlug nach ihr. Mei duckte sich und rutschte unter seinen und den Beinen eines anderen hindurch, stand auf und stach direkt zwei nieder. Ein weiterer von Castiels Anhängern drehte sich um und schlug mit der blanken Faust in Meis Gesicht. Sie stolperte zurück doch fing sie jemand auf. "Ich denke etwas Hilfe schadet nicht." Sie erkannte die Stimme. Es war Tafrac. Mei schaltete mit Tafrac zusammen die guten Engel aus und dann sah sie etwas das sie verunsicherte. Die Armee Gottes drängte die Armee Luzifers immer weiter zusammen. Auf der bösen Seite waren kaum noch Engel über. In Gedanken rief sie jeden Engel ihrer Seite zusammen. Die Engel die grade gegen die Guten am kämpfen waren versammelten sich im nächsten Moment um Mei. "Zieht euch zurück! Es ist vorbei!" befahl sie ihnen. Einige wollten weiter kämpfen, doch gaben diese dann auch nach. Alle bis auf Mei verschwanden. Sie stand weiter in der Mitte des Schlachtfeldes und betrachtete die Engel Gottes und die Leichen ihrer Gefolgsleute. Alle kamen näher auf sie zu. Auch die Jugendlichen ihrer früheren Gruppe. ''Wehe du tust ihnen etwas!!, ''hallte es in ihrem Kopf. Bridget war diejenige, welche am nächsten an ihr dran war. Diese schaute in Meis Augen und erkannte das Rot. "Du schon wieder. Dich werde ich wohl als erstes aus dem Verkehr ziehen, was?" Ihre Stimme war eisig kalt und ein schattiges Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber. Bridget nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, was aus ihrer Freundin geworden war. "Das bist du nicht Mei! Das warst du auch nie! Erinner dich an all das, was wir erlebt haben. Unser erstes Treffen, der Kampf gegen Astaroth. Als du mich mit zu dem See genommen hast und wir auf dem Baum waren." ''Du wirst sie nicht töten! Nur über meine Leiche und mit dieser stirbst du selbst!, ''das gute in ihr protestierte lauthals. Der Regen strömte auf sie hinein, die Wiese hatte sich zu Matsch verwandelt, durch eine Mischung aus Wasser und Blut. Das Mädchen wich zurück, als der Engel ein Schwert hob. Augenscheinlich nicht ihres, da es silbern war. ''Nein!!, ''schrie ihre gute Seite in ihr. Im Himmel wurde es allmälig still und nur noch das Gewitter war zu vernehmen. Ein riesiger Blitz schnellte weit hinter Mei zur Erde und traf einen Baum. Sie holte zum Schlag aus und Bridget stolperte rückwärts. Kurz vor ihrem Herzen stoppte das Schwert jedoch und ein weiterer Blitz in weiter Ferne enthüllte etwas. Meis Augen waren wieder eisblau und sie lies das Schwert falle. Mehrere Tränen rollten ihr über das Gesicht. "E-es tut mir so leid Bridget!" Ihre Stimme war voller Verzweiflung und Selbsthass. Ein Lächeln der Freude legte sich auf Bridgets Gesicht, doch schien das nicht von Dauer, dennmit dem nächsten Blitz verschwand ihre wieder zu sich gekommene Freundin. Und der Krieg war vorbei und gewonnen.